


Master

by Cat_o_pawtra



Category: Fairy Tail, Stingue - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic Council, Minerva doesn't know how to clean, Rogue you messed up bad, Sting you poor thing you have to deal with their shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_o_pawtra/pseuds/Cat_o_pawtra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting is sick and Rogue has to be Guild Master in his place for a while. Seems easy enough...only Sabertooths annual guild inspection is right around the corner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5~  
> This was super fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy it too~

  


“Here’s your tea.” Rogue’s voice cut through Sting’s fever induced haze. The blonde rolled over and sleepily peeked at his boyfriend from under the covers. Rogue set the tea down on the bedside table before he sat down on the edge of the bed and lay his cool hand on Sting’s burning forehead. The blonde looked back miserably and sniffled back a sneeze that was hastily replaced by a violent coughing fit.  
  
Sting let out and exasperated growl and sunk back into the pillows, glaring at the ceiling for no reason whatsoever, except that he was angry at absolutely everything right now. He hated being sick, and this dumb cold couldn’t have picked a better week to keep him bedridden. The blonde took a deep breath to calm himself and turned his head to look at Rogue.  
  
“Has anything been destroyed yet?” Sting sniffled through a blocked nose and Rogue shook his head amused,  
  
“No, they are all being mindful of you. I don’t think you’ll have much paperwork to do when you get back.”  
  
Sting nodded silently and sneezed, letting out another agitated growl before he pulled the covers over his nose and sulked. After a while, he looked at Rogue again and asked,  
  
“Are you going to be able to handle everything by yourself? They don’t listen ever. You know that. You’re one of them.”  
  
“I’m sure I can handle the guild.” Rogue replied, letting Sting’s comment about his behaviour slide. Ever since the beginning of this week, Rogue had been playing guild master in Sting’s place, and so far he was proud to say that nothing had gone wrong yet. However, the real test was yet to begin. Today was Sabertooth’s annual guild inspection where a messenger of the magic council would evaluate the guild’s condition and decide whether or not Sabertooth was fit to remain a legal guild.  
  
Sabertooth had never had a problem before since Master Jiemma had always made sure things went smoothly, but he was no longer around and Sting was a lot more carefree. As was the guild nowadays. They had rapidly risen to rival Fairy Tail’s destructiveness and the guild master’s study at the guild hall was usually flooded with fines and apology letter demands. Luckily for Rogue, the guild had been quiet in the past week without Sting around. Perhaps they all knew what would happen if they pissed off the magic council now of all times.  
  
“Alright, I entrust the guild into your hands.” Sting sniffled and it was hard for Rogue to take him seriously with his funny voice, but the Shadow Dragon Slayer knew better than to irritate Sting now. The blonde was on a short fuse, a ticking time bomb ready to explode and Rogue needed none of that right now. Not when under his cool demeanour he was freaking out. What if he screwed it up? What if he dragged Sabertooth’s name through the dust? Sting would never forgive him.  
  
“If you screw up I’ll never forgive you.” Sting said at that very moment, making Rogue’s anxiety explode. The Shadow Dragon Slayer rose rapidly and coughed to hide his worry,  
  
“Yes well, I won’t so you have nothing to worry about.”  
  
“That’s reassuring.” Sting replied sarcastically and Rogue glared at him weakly, but he was glad to see that Sting was in a better mood now. The Shadow Dragon Slayer bent down and lay his hand onto Sting’s forehead. It was still warm, but nowhere near as hot as it had been this morning. Sting watched Rogue through half-lidded eyes and mumbled,  
  
“Gimme a kiss.”  
  
“And catch your cold?” Rogue asked back surprised and Sting freed his face from the blanket, stretching his arms out to his boyfriend. Rogue blushed at the notion. Sting was just too damn cute. Rogue’s logic short-circuited and he surrendered, leaning in to kiss the blonde. As he pulled back, his eyes caught onto the alarm clock on the bedside table and his heart stopped. He was already far too late.  
  
“Crap. I have to go.” he muttered alarmed and straightened up, hastily heading for the door. Sting watched him amused and called after him,  
  
“Not a good start, Master Rogue.”  
  
“Shut up and go to sleep.” was the reply, “Lector, Frosch, let’s go.” Rogue’s panicked voice echoed through the small house and Sting laughed softly, cuddling into the blanket again.  
  
“Love you!” Rogue’s voice once again echoed through the house before the front door fell shut and everything went silent. Already half asleep again, Sting smiled and wished Rogue good luck.

  


\-------------------------------------------------------

  


“Alright, listen up everyone, we have exactly two hours before the council messenger gets here and we have to clean up. Why did you think it was a good idea to have a brawl last night of all times?! And in the guild hall too?!” Rogue snapped at the members that had showed up.  
  
“You started that.” Orga pointed out and Rogue’s temper flared up again,  
  
“You just suck at singing.” he growled at Orga, causing the latter to gasp offended and Rufus held him back. Rogue pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath,  
  
“In any case, this is important. If we screw this up, then Sabertooth will no longer be a legal guild and Sting will kill us all.”  
  
“Rogue is right. Sting threatened to kill us all if we ruined Sabertooth’s reputation!” Lector piped up and a hush fell over the guild members until Minerva stepped forwards and asked,  
  
“So what do we do, Master?”  
  
“You and Yukino can start uh...mopping, yes. Rufus and Orga, I want you to fix the broken tables etc. The rest of you, I want this hall spotless. If you don’t think you can behave, go home. I will have no brawling now and if you do you’ll all be suspended.” Rogue ordered and somewhere deep down he felt terribly guilty, but it was drowned out by a sense of overwhelming power. That is, until he realised that atop the inspection, there was an infinity long peace agreement, legal guild registration form etc. to be filled out and since Sting was sick, it all fell back to him. With tears of over dramatic despair, he slumped to the study where Sting spent most of his nights. After this week, Rogue would never bug him about coming home ever again.  
  
Back in the guild hall, only about one-third of the initial members was still present. The thought of cleaning up had driven most of them off, and others were too scared of Sting’s wrath to be involved in the preparation for the inspection at all. Still, the ones that remained where more than enough and began to clean up the mess they had made last night.  
  
Yukino and Minerva finally found the broom chamber that hadn’t been touched in almost a year. Frosch and Lector were busy picking up broken plates and rubbish that lay about the tables, stuffing it all into a large rubbish bag the two exceeds could hardly pull after themselves, oblivious to the large hole at the end where all rubbish they had collected simply fell back out.  
  
Orga and Rufus had gotten busy fixing the broken tables with the help of other mages and for a while, Sabertooth was actually beginning to tidy up. That is, until Lector and Frosch realised their mistake and Minerva found out she didn’t know how to clean. That is, until Orga began to sing again and Rufus whacked him over the head with a broken chair. Roused by all the sudden noise, Rogue emerged from the study and his face dropped. The guild hall looked worse than when they had begun. Shocked, he looked around.  
  
Minerva lay on the ground, a bucket of water on her head, her dress and the ground around her completely drenched. Yukino hasted to her side, leaving the mop in the other water bucket by accident and it too, spilled over the wooden floor boards. Orga and Rufus were in the middle of a punch on, other mages joining quickly, more and more furniture being destroyed in the fight. And Frosch and Lector were picking up the rubbish they had dropped, throwing it back into the same rubbish bag they had been using the whole time, leaving a mess in its wake.  
  
Rogue didn’t know what to do now. They had less than thirty minutes left and the guild hall was a battlefield. He didn’t even want to think about what Sting would do to him if he found out. A cold shiver ran down his spine. What if Sabertooth was disbanded?!  
  
“No!” Rogue cried loudly and sank to his knees, halting every single mage present in the guild hall. Promptly they all dropped what they were doing and rushed to Rogue to see if he was alright.  
  
“Sting is going to kill me.” Rogue sobbed, “We’re screwed. Done. Dead.”  
  
“Don’t say that, we still have some time left.” Yukino tried to console him.  
  
“Speak for yourself. You’re not drenched.” Minerva spoke sourly and wound out her soaked hair. Yukino went silent.  
  
“It’s just an inspection Rogue.” Rufus reminded him, “I have no memory of Sabertooth ever having an issue with the magic council.”  
  
That was it. Rogue snapped at that comment. He rose rapidly and for a horrifying moment, his fist was swallowed in a shadow, before it met Rufus’ face with such force the blonde was catapulted across the room. The moment Rufus stood was the moment Rogue was thrown against the other wall by wind and an all-out brawl erupted once more. Only this time, magic was involved. The fight shook the foundations of the guild hall so violently that not a single person noticed as the clock struck twelve and a magic council messenger made their way into the destroyed guild hall.  
  
With a single clap of their hand, the fighting halted and the magic was nullified. The faces of the Sabertooth mages present dropped and every single one of them began to fear for their lives as the council messenger looked around the guild hall with a disapproving look and scribbled things down on the note book in their hands. Sting was going to kill them all.  
  
“Where is the guild master?” the messenger asked and Rogue’s blood ran cold. He was done for. With his heart pounding out of his chest he dropped Rufus onto the ground and stepped out. The messenger gave him a confused look and Rogue stuttered,  
  
“S-Sting is sick. So I am filling in for him.”  
  
The messenger nodded and scribbled something down on their notebook again. This wasn’t going well at all.  
  
“Well. Despite the mess, Sabertooth has not been very destructive as of late, so I am willing to overlook this. Next year I will not be so lenient.” The messenger scolded after a while of writing things down. A unanimous sigh of relief rippled through the Sabertooth mages as the messenger turned to leave. They weren’t dead just yet.  
  
“Frog.” a voice said suddenly and Frosch stood beside Rogue, pulling at his kimono.  
  
“Frog.” the exceed said again and Rogue didn’t know how to respond. The messenger had stopped and looked at Frosch curiously.  
  
“Fro is a frog too!” the exceed declared and the messenger laughed, leaning down a little and saying,  
  
“No, you are a cat.” worst mistake of their life. Frosch’s eyes widened alarmed and he turned to Rogue with tears in his eyes.  
  
“I’m not a frog?” the exceed cried and Rogue’s last piece of patience shattered. Impending doom-shrouded the air around him and the Sabertooth mages took a few steps backwards.  
  
“Do you know how long he cried for last time someone told him he wasn’t a frog?!” Rogue snapped and before he could stop himself, he punched the messenger square in the face, knocking them to the ground. Rogue panted furiously, glaring at the fallen messenger and behind him, it was deathly silent. In the door stood a figure, the messenger’s notepad at its feet. The figure bent over and picked it up. Only then Rogue realised that it was Sting and his heart stopped, his blood running cold.  
  
“What’s this, Rogue?” Sting asked in a monotone voice and stepped into the guild hall, pausing beside the unconscious messenger.  
  
“I-I can explain.” Rogue stuttered and turned around for support, but everyone had backed off to the other side of the guild hall and was watching from afar. Yep, he was screwed. Sting dropped the notebook onto the ground and walked up to Rogue without a hint of any emotion.  
  
“I thought you said you had it all under control?” Sting asked Rogue in a much huskier voice than before and Rogue suddenly had a very, very bad feeling about this.

  


\--------------------------------------

  


Rogue had been right to feel worried. Only a day later a mass of paperwork arrived from the magic council. It had been decided upon that the inspection would be redone in a few days, which meant that all the paperwork Rogue had done that day was all for nought. Dates were wrong now and his signatures would have never counted in the first place. All in all, even if the messenger hadn’t been punched, the inspection would not have counted anyway. However, Sabertooth now had a bad reputation amongst the magic council messengers and Sting was furious with all of them. Without using magic, the mages present that day had to repair the guild hall themselves. And Rogue...well Rogue now sat in the guild hall study with mountains of paperwork piled up around him.  
  
Sting sat on the other side of the desk, watching Rogue as the Shadow Dragon Slayer filled out form after form. He had been the one who punched the messenger, so he was the one who now copped the blame. However Sting wasn’t going to let the opportunity to really punish Rogue for dragging Sabertooth’s reputation through the dust slide that easily. Agonisingly slow, the blonde began to take off his clothes. What happened after that I leave to your imagination. But let’s just say, it didn’t go completely as Sting had planned~

  



End file.
